


I'm always going to be there for you - (Always)

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Gay Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn is a mess, Harry Osborn needs a cuddle, Kisses, Lending a helping hand, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Parksborn, no tears because these two are strong, peter Parker is a good boyfriend, poor Harry Osborn, these two dorks have liked each other forever and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Norman is giving Harry a hard time (as usual) so where does Harry go, the only place he can call home......Peter Parkers arms.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 60





	I'm always going to be there for you - (Always)

**Author's Note:**

> Just be aware this does have some violence so of you are uncomfortable please don't continue reading, it is minor and it's only in the beginning so you can skip it but still.

“Don’t leave your school books o……”  
“HARRISON THEOPOLIS OSBORN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!” Norman screamed. 

Harry gingerly made his way out of his room and shrunk when he saw his fuming father. He avoided eye contact but he could see the flames in his father’s eyes. 

“I told you HARRISON that you were never to do this stupid artsy, drawing shit ever again!” Norman shouted.  
Harry flinched and saw the sketch book Norman was holding. He slunk back further when he realised why his father was so upset; it wasn’t because Harry had been drawing, it was because it father had found the sketch book that contained only drawings of.. of Peter. His eyes, his side shots, everything in that sketch book was Peter. Usually best friends don’t fill up sketch books of each other especially when they’re boys and so it seemed that maybe Norman had seemed to have caught on with the fact that Harry liked boys and not just all boys… Peter. 

Norman threw the sketch book into the fireplace behind him and turned to his disappointment of a son. 

“I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night! You hear me!?” Norman growled. 

Harry nodded, he was 17 now and he had learnt over the years of having lost his mother how to deal with his father’s out bursts. 

“Are you even listening?!” Normal shouted again. 

Harry made the mistake of not saying anything earning a slap from his…. From Norman. Harry knew that a huge bruise would form there but he was use to it. This definitely wasn’t the first time Norman had hit him and it was most definitely not going to be the last time. 

Norman pushed his only son up against the wall and held him they. Harry could feel Norman’s hot breath against him and he could see that horrible smirk that never failed to give Harry flashbacks and nightmares. 

“And I don’t ever want to see you drawing that stupid little twit of a boyfriend you have again!” Norman spat.  
Harry closed his eyes knowing what was to come. Harry would never fight his father, physically, even though he had the strength. After all Harry’s heart was far too kind, no matter how horrible his father was. Norman picked up Harry and threw him to the ground. Harry lay there motionless breath hard. 

Norman left feeling very self satisfied with the state he had left his son in. As soon as Harry had heard him leave to the other side of the Pent house, he quietly got up feeling extremely dizzy and began to pack away some of his things. He turned to see his sketch book in the flames. It had a hard plastic cover and still looked in ok condition. He carefully pulled it out and tried not to burn his hand at the same time. Once it was out he brushed off the soot and opened it to check the drawings were ok. They were.  
Apart from a few singed pages here and there it was ok. 

He chucked it into his bag and once he thought he had everything he needed he opened the window and climbed out. It was quite far but he would manage. He was thankful his father hadn’t found out that Harry knew how to undo the lock on his window. 

He knew all to well that if he did find out he would get bars put there instead. He left his door open as he was never supposed to close it, knowing that Norman wouldn’t come to see him for the next few days while he was working. 

After successfully managing to climb out he walked down and around following the path that lead to the one place he really wanted to be right now.  
By the time he had got there his eyes were stinging slightly. 

Harry made sure he never cried in front of Norman but it didn’t mean he wasn’t upset. He could feel the blood running down the side of his cheek and at the back of his head where it had hit the wall and the ground. 

He found the familiar door and front gate, the place that was more of a home to him than any other place on the planet, apart from Peter’s arms of course. 

_____________________________________________________________________

May was in the kitchen when she heard the knocking. No one was meant to be coming so she walked over wondering who it was and when she opened it she almost started crying herself. On her part Harry’s cut looked way worse than it was and she immediately pulled him into a strong embrace. 

“Come in dear” she said taking Harry’s bag off him. 

“Peter” she called softly. 

“Coming May” came Peter’s voice from upstairs. Harry hadn’t alerted either of them he was coming, but Peter had told him it was his home whenever he needed it to be. 

He padded down the stairs and as soon as he saw Harry he made his way over. 

“Hey darling what are you…” Peter trailed off when he caught sight of the blood on Harry’s head. 

“Oh m……” Peter rushed over to Harry and hurt or not Harry pulled him into a strong embrace. 

“Let me deal with this Pete” may said gently tugging on Peter, who reluctantly let go. 

“Lets have a look” 

It turned out there was more blood than anything and it wasn’t the worst cut or bruise Harry and received from his father. Although parents weren’t usually supposed to HIT their children and make them BLEED!!!!!  
When May had finished she had said for Harry to take the spare bedroom, but that didn’t go down so well with Peter and so she gave in and said it was ok for them to stay together as long as there was no funny business, which made Peter giggle profusely. She tried to start talking to him and he really wanted to avoid it, so she stopped and said she would save it for another day but not before calling Peter extremely childish. 

She went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner and Harry, who was know kitted out in once of Peter’s jumpers took refuge with Peter on the couch to mindlessly watch TV and take his thoughts off things. 

May watched from afar as the two were just naturally affectionate and thought to herself how much she wished she had someone like that. Sure she had been with Happy a lot lately but they weren’t at that stage yet. After Tony died and Peter’s Identity got revealed Harry had become a whole lot closer to Peter and it was then she realised they weren’t just friends anymore. 

Harry snuggled into Peter and Peter moved so Harry’s head was in his lap so he could play with Harry’s hair. Not long after Harry had fallen asleep lulled by the TV and Peter’s soft hands in his hair.  
He woke to the smell of spaghetti Bolognese and Peter gently shaking him. 

“Uhh” Harry groaned 

“Sit up Har” Peter said helping his boyfriend up. 

“Do you want something to eat love?” Peter asked. 

“Yea sure” He replied.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Peter gently questioned, he knew better than to push on tender parts. 

“Not now” 

Peter nodded and got up and joined Aunt May at the dinner table with Harry following close behind. 

There were three huge plates full of Spaghetti with Parmesan on top. 

It was the first time in a long time that Harry had had a hot meal that had been cooked by an actual parent or in Peter’s case his Aunt. It was nice and made Harry feel slightly more comfortable. 

After finishing the two boys made their way up to Peter’s room and chose some movies to watch while Harry changed into his Pj’s. 

“He found my drawings” Harry finally spoke and Peter looked up. 

Peter he knew exactly what Harry was talking about, and flashed Harry the most sympathetic look he could ever give and said

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, did he burn them?” 

“Yea, he tried to but I used that book you gave me with the thick cover and it survived” Harry replied smiling. 

“Can I see it?” Peter asked. 

Harry blushed bright red and nodded his head slightly, while pulling it out. He then proceeded to hand it to Peter. 

“Tell me what you think?” Harry whispered, barely loud enough to hear. 

Peter opened it and found the most beautiful drawings of himself he had ever seen. He flicked through and they got better and better. Peter mainly looked at the eyes, the colours melted together to form the gold flecks that reflected through peter’s warm chocolate brown eyes in the sun and the deep iris’s that always dilated when he saw Harry. 

“They look exactly like my eyes.” Peter said softly. 

“I love you eyes Pete” Harry replied turning even redder. 

Peter put the book down and pulled his boyfriend closer and pressed a gently kiss against him. 

“Does that mean you don’t like anything else about me” Peter teased. 

“Of course not Peter” harry blushed, “I just specifically like your eyes, they’re so beautiful and I get lost in them every time I see them, they’re always warm and kind but then when you’re on duty your eyes go all serious and I think it’s adorable but then it’s kinda scary” Harry finished rambling. 

Peter stopped him from rambling further with another kiss. 

“We should stop, before Aunt May walks in and never lets me see the light of day again” Peter mumbled between kisses. Harry giggled and suddenly found himself even more tired then before so he and Peter climbed into bed and turned on a movie. 

They settled on watching “Call Me By Your Name” and although it was good movie, Harry ended up falling asleep and only came slightly conscious when he felt Peter move to turn off the movie after it had finished and get into bed properly. 

“Don’t leave me Peter” Harry eventually mumbled. 

“I already went on duty and did the usual spider rounds earlier so I’m not going to” Peter replied smiling. 

“No I mean, don’t leave me ever!” Harry whispered softly taking Peters hand in his own. 

“I could never Har. Never.” Peter replied kissing him. Slowly pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss and fought back against Peters tongue, letting Peter win anyway and just enjoying the moment. His father could hurt him and make him bleed to death it didn’t matter as long as he could experience these moments with Peter. 

It was perfect and once they’d broken apart Peter wrapped his arms around Harry and they both breathed heavily.  
It was exactly the security that Harry needed. 

“Go to sleep Harry” Peter whispered. And he did the last thing he heard before falling asleep was Peters soft breaths next to him. 

And then he knew as long as he was with Peter Benjamin Parker he would be safe.


End file.
